Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel and a repairing method thereof, and more particularly to a touch panel and a repairing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Based on different ways of sensing, touch panels are generally categorized into resistant touch panels, capacitive touch panels, optical touch panels, sonic wave touch panels, and electromagnetic touch panels. The capacitive touch panels having advantages of fast response speed, favorable reliability, and durability have been used extensively in electronic devices. In view of structures and manufacturing methods, capacitive touch display panels can be further classified into an additive type and an integrated/in-cell type. In an additive-type capacitive touch display panel, sensing series are first formed on a substrate, and the substrate having the sensing series thereon is then adhered to an outer surface of a display panel. Consequently, the additive-type touch display panel inevitably has a certain thickness. Compared with the additive-type touch panel, an integrated/in-cell type touch display panel is more conducive to the slimness and lightness of the display.
However, in terms of fabrication, the integrated/in-cell type touch display panel and the additive-type touch display panel both encounter the problem of a low yield rate resulting from electrostatic discharge, and the above problem is especially serious in the integrated/in-cell type touch display panel. For instance, most of the current integrated/in-cell type touch display panels are fabricated by forming a touch-control circuit on one surface of the substrate and then forming a color filter thin film on the other surface of the substrate. While the color filter thin film is formed, the touch-control circuit is often damaged due to electrostatic discharge. Moreover, when an user touches the integrated/in-cell type touch display panel or the additive-type touch display panel with the fingers of the user, electrostatic discharge may also occur, resulting in the damage of the touch-control circuit.
Generally speaking, in the conventional capacitive touch panel, metal bridge lines configured on a crossover region, where an X sensing series intersect a Y sensing series, are used to couple the adjacent sensing pads to each other to avoid the short circuit happening on the X sensing series and the Y sensing series around the crossover region. For example, the two adjacent sensing pads of the X sensing series or the Y sensing series are electrically connected through a metal bridge line. However, when electrostatic discharge occurs, the metal bridge line in the crossover region of the X sensing series and the Y sensing series could be burned, causing a short defect or an open defect. As a result, the X sensing series or the Y sensing series will be unable to operate normally. Since electrostatic discharge is inevitable during fabrication and use, how to swiftly repair the sensing series when a short defect or an open defect occurs, is one of the important issues that all designers seek to overcome.